The Wrath of Demons: Four Brothers
by Abyss the True Evil
Summary: A story where Naruto is not the son of the Yondaime. He instead is the son of the last demon God, along with his 3 brothers, their rivalry and story. Secrets never known shall be revealed to the world, but are they ready for it.


**Violence, Swearing, Possible Spoilers, Adult Themes.**

**I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I only own my OC's and made up techniques.**

A/N: As you know in the summary, Naruto is not the son of Minato Namikaze. He was not born in Konoha and events have changed.

IMPORTANT: Naruto lives much longer before the timeline of the Kyuubi attack. He is also ruthless. Things change when in a different position, and he was brought up differently.

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Demon Talking"**

_**'Demon Thinking**_

**"(Jutsu Calling)"**

* * *

><p><em>Demons, creatures which had existed so long that they did not even know their first origins. They had thrived from being bloodthirsty mindless beasts to intelligent creatures who built an empire in their created realm. From the great deserts made of bones to the seas of darkness, demons lived. They had always been known as dominant beings to anyone lower than them. Their arrogance had led them to small battles, which then escalated into massive wars. Demons out numbered the weak creatures know as humans in unimaginable numbers.<em>

_The demons had been prohibited by the gods to travel to the human world as mass disaster could unfold. The dominate beings of demons were named the Demon Gods. They held powers which went above all other demonic beings and restricted them from ever going to different realms._

_They were wise and new the potentiol of what their race could do, and the destruction that would be brought if they ever came in contact. A single Demon God had waged war on all others and destroyed almost all of them, except one. Arael, the Demon God knew what was going to happen, and struck down the God who had started the entire massacare._

_Sadly the other demons had taken sides with the one god, and hunted him. Knowing that he could not take on the entire realm, he broke the law and went to the human realm._

_He hid their, hiding. He fell in love with a human women and had four sons. He made the last name Tsukakima, in hopes of hiding his first priority, his sons._

[Present Day]

Naruto Tsukakima sat on a branch, glancing at the scenery in front of him. Large mountains with snow covered tops, huge forests which stretched beyond what the eye could see. The sky itself was a calm blue, not even a single cloud in sight.

The tree he had seated himself on was easily over a thousand meters tall and 50 meters wide. The wind brushed by, swaying the leaves and branches back and forth in a slow motion.

Naruto's hair went down to his upper back and was tied in a pony tail. It was a blood red with pitch black streaks going along the back. His eyes were dark, almost pitch black if it were not for the slight molten lines going across the pupil. It was hard to see, but a seasoned eye would catch notice. His ear was pierced with a wolf fang and demon fang. Naruto had a muscled build which was what could be called athletic. His current clothing was that of a black coat that went to his knees and had a black rope like object holding it together. Underneath he wore a black muscled shirt with red lines going along the short sleeves and along the front forming a strange symbol. The rest of his attire was that of baggy pants and black boots with steel casing and hidden blades in the front which could be released at any time. Sheathed at his side was a sword made out of the hardest steel. The handle was bandaged with red cloth which could channel flames into the sword. The hilt was shaped like that of a demons head and channeled red and black energy through the swords pitch black blade. All in all he looked to be about 20 years old.

For a few minutes he just sat up there, enjoying the view and seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes shifted to a massi door that easily spanned 70 meters tall. Strange rune like markings ran along it, but Naruto understood what they were. An Excavation had been taken place at this door for months, or should mountain be the right words.

These people had been mining through it for months, and they had finally gotten to the door.

Naruto wondered how they would get inside such a thing. The door was made out of an extremely durable steel, not anything as strong as his sword, but still impressive for humans.

His mind went back to the history his father had told him about this door. It was apparently made by the Rikudo Sennin and held alot of valuable information, such as the history before and the abilities of demons, though that was only scratching the surface of what could be in there.

His eyes stopped on two men walking toward the lock of the door. _'How strange. I wonder what they're going to do, but it won't matter for long.'_ Naruto's teeth enlonged into fangs as he watched them pull up a strange golden square with all of the signs of the zodiac on it.

_'So they found the key.'_ That was impressive. No one had been able to find that key for hundreds of years, and yet these humans had done what many others couldn't, something strange was going on.

[With The Two Men]

The two men were quite plain as one would suspect. The first had brown messy hair and black eyes. A small scar went across his lip and some of his teeth seemed to be missing. He wore a white shirt with brown pants and had a pouch attatched to his back. He went by the name of Satoshi.

His friend had short blond hair and orange eyes along with a tattoo of a knife running across his jaw. His teeth, unlike Satoshi's were clean and had none missing. He wore similar attire to Satoshi though the only real difference was a vest over his white shirt. He went by the name of Shin.

Satoshi walked up to the massive door with an excited look. He had been waiting to open this for a month now, and now he had the key to this ancient place. "Shin, can't you not help but respect the architecture of this door. These symbols date back more then 300 years ago. That's the only estimation I could get!"

Shin nodded as he walked up to the door with the golden key that held the Zodiac symbols on it. "Yes. It is truly a masterpiece, they say that the Rikudo Sennin, creator of Ninjutsu built this himself."

The two were long time friends and Archaeologists. They had been searching for many months for the key and had been digging through it with the help of a team they had hired.

There excitment had been great when they finally got to the door after long months of digging and even more so when they found the key which unlocked the ancient building.

Satoshi himself wanted to see all of the history and stories of the Rikudo Sennin, as well as the material and things the building was made of. He also wanted to learn the runic symbols which were placed on it. He had always wanted to learn new things and the tales of what happened before.

Shin on the other hand was hoping to see scrolls and scrolls of Ninjutsu, as well as weapons as his father had been a mercenary and he had taught him of the wonders of power. He also hoped that there were stacks of money and treasure for the reaping.

"Quickly! Let's put the key in." Satoshi said as he pointed to the door. Shin nodded and walked over to it before clicking it into the metallic lock of the door. It had a strange shape but the key fit into another lock which was inside of it.

Once it was fully placed in, a round of clicks echoed in their ears. Everything became silent before the door started slowly sliding open. Dust fell from the middle since it would be expected, what with a close to a thousand year building.

The dust finally cleared and the door was fully opened. Both Satoshi and Shin stepped inside of the massive door. What they saw wa surprising. Scrolls were everywhere, there was not one spot were they could not see one.

The inside of the building was gray, and as they took another step, torches suddenly became lit, revealing massive pillars with similar markings to that of the door. The ground itself was also covered in the markings.

Statues surronded the place, some holding different weapons and armors. Paintings were also hung up around the area, some showing large amounts of people, one showing a desert and another showing a demon.

Satoshi's eye caught a scroll which was in their language. It had the writing of 'History of Half Demons' He was instantly drawn to it and opened it, his eyes grew with interest at what he was reading.

"Shin, this is amazing. There is a whole ton of information on Half Demons and demons in general, people who were born from a demon and human parent. It says that a half demon has the ability to grow much faster than a human, and the more powerful the demon is, the stronger the son or daughter will be and the faster they can grow."

Shin moved in as Satoshi continued, this had grasped his interest as well. "It also says that they gain abilites, and depending on what demon parent they have, they will get different abilities. Most demons had killed their children out of the fact that they were not full demon, except a few. There was a rule that they could not kill them until they reached the age of 15. It also says that a demon was not allowed to go to the human realm."

Satoshi's eyes widened as he read more. "It says that the demons were commanded by Demon Gods, until one waged war on them all killed off most of them, except one. But the last died and the rule was annuled."

Satoshi read through more and Shin was just trying to take the information in, he had never heard of such things before and the sheer thought of it was hard to take in. Satoshi almost dropped the scroll after what he read, "Shin, it says that the Rikudo was a Half Demon." He got no response.

"Shin, are you listening." He was answered with the sound of something splatting on the ground. He stared at his feet and watched in horror as blood ran past his sandals. He turned and almost screamed.

Shin's chest was impaled with Naruto's pitchblack sword. Blood dripped from it, as if the sword had a bloodlust. Naruto's eyes burned like the darkest pits of hell. Satoshi tried to run but tripped over scrolls in the process and fell to the ground.

Naruto stared at him before dropping the lifeless body of Shin to the ground and Satoshi watched in fright as a pool of blood formed around him.

"Please don't kill me!" Satoshi pleaded with tears springing in his eyes. He didn't want to die, all he was here for was to learn, he didn't expect this to happen.

Naruto disregarded his plead. It was pathetic at how humans were so scared of death. Such weak beings. "You learnt something you must not have learnt. Now you shall die."

Satoshi did not even get time to plea as the sword ran straight through his head, staining his blade even more, not that it did not mind, it seemed to have some sought of thought and loved the blood of its victims.

Naruto clicked his fingers, causing the bodies to burn up till they were nothing but ash. The technique did not work on living things, it only worked on the dead and was good for hiding evidence.

Naruto walked outside of the massive door and made sure to get a lot of distance. He stabbed his sword in the ground and waited patiently. After several seconds walls of earth rose up and fell into and onto the door and filled it up. He then summoned up lava to seal the rocks together and make sure it was to hot for humans and demons to touch it.

"Now that this is sorted out" He turned to his right as he sensed something. A flame appeared in the air and wrote out in the air.

"Kyuubi got sealed."

* * *

><p>All done, tell me what you think of it. If you do not like it, then don't read it. I am not forcing you to do so. The next chapter will be much longer.<p> 


End file.
